


A Labor of Love

by christiant



Series: The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	A Labor of Love

The first time I met Sherlock Holmes, I was instantly reminded of the most cliche of Shakespearean quotes, because she had been born great and I'd had her greatness thrust upon me, though the exact details of the future- and the incredible friendship that we would (rather ironically) become famous for- were, and are even years after the fact, too perplexing to be meditated on by someone not as prone to contemplation as Holmes.

A recent article on Holmes' decision to forego an almost twenty-three year career of almost second-natured sleuthing and shut down her private investigation business in favor of developing a line of organic bee-themed skin care products at the ripe old age of forty-one gained a lot of traction, seeing as Holmes (surprisingly due to her status as a " _triple minority_ ") is considered to be one of the last remnants of the "true detective," of yore. Since the article, Holmes and I have been bombarded on all sides by opportunistic writers and journalists desperate to capitalize on the sensationalism of Holmes' retirement and I have (as her most frequent chronicler) been conscripted to give a somewhat biased account of Holmes' early adventures without the overabundance of embellishments anyone who hadn't lived though them would feel almost compelled to include. 

Without further ado, I present "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes" a labor of my own, unending love...for adventure.


End file.
